


Language

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert has learned Russian from Ivan.





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> **[Posted: June 3rd, 2019]**
> 
> For APHRarePairweek2019 Day 2. Sorry it's so short, I wrote this in like an hour or two so it's not that great but I wanted to write something for this week.

For the past year, Ivan had been teaching Gilbert how to speak Russian. At first, he was terrible at it, but like with most things, he picked it up quite easily and surprised Ivan himself with his progress. Now Gilbert could hold conversations in Russian, and only occasionally he'd mess up and slip into German and get flustered with himself. 

Over that year, Ivan had unintentionally fallen in love.

Ivan was sure that Gilbert had no idea but worried that he'd find out one day and hate him. Their relationship was always a bit rocky but they grew closer and closer and Ivan had become accustomed to Gilbert being around, and eventually fell for him.

For the weekend, Gilbert had gone home to Germany to visit for his brother's birthday and the house had grown eerily quiet in his absence. Once he returned, Ivan made dinner for both of them as a welcome home gift.

Sitting across from Gilbert made Ivan feel nervous. He wasn't even gone for that long; three or four days at the most, but he didn't realize how much he loved him until he was gone, even if only temporarily.

"Have you been practicing your Russian?" Ivan asked him and narrowed his eyes. "You probably didn't speak it at all."

"You're wrong," Gilbert replied with annoyance in his voice. "I greeted Ludwig in Russian actually. Mainly just to fuck with him and see his reaction."

Ivan poked his food with a fork. "And? How did he?"

"He had no idea what I said," Gilbert laughed. "I've gotten pretty used to talking in Russian so I kept slipping into it. It was funny to watch him get confused and try to figure out what I was saying."

Warmth came to Ivan's cheeks. "Really? I'm surprised you did." He tugged at his scarf shyly. Knowing that Gilbert spoke Russian even when he was away from him made him feel happy.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and leaned onto the table with his elbow. "I've been speaking Russian for the past year and you're surprised?"

Ivan glanced off to the side. "I figured you wouldn't if you went home." Gilbert recognized the expression that Ivan had, the tone in his voice, and his entire demeanor. He sighed heavily — loudly to make Ivan look at him.

"It's been a year and you're still all rigid and weird, relax." Gilbert glanced up to him with that fire in his eyes again; the one that made Ivan's heart flutter. "I _do_  like it here, y'know. You don't have to act like just because I went home for a bit that I'm completely rejecting you."

Ivan lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, but this time he spoke in German. Surprised, Gilbert sat up straight and then smiled a tiny smile.

"Your pronunciation is getting better," Gilbert said. Ivan tilted his head up and saw Gilbert watching him with a sweet smile that made him blush.

"Thanks..."

"I think my Russian is better, though," Gilbert boasted.

Ivan chuckled. "You are really good." He paused for a moment. "Hey, Gilbert?"

"What?"

"Could you...teach me more German? I'd like to get better at it." Ivan fumbled with his scarf as he spoke. Gilbert noticed the blush on Ivan's cheeks and he watched him for a few seconds. Ivan wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, and Gilbert knew.

"You're already pretty good, but yeah, I can teach you more." Gilbert smiled and leaned on the table again, watching as Ivan's face lit up happily. "Cute," he spoke in German. Ivan blinked rapidly and tried to think, then pouted in frustration.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it..." Ivan whined.

"I'll teach you later, you'll find out then."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry it's so short. Also sorry if it wasn't that good.
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **Links:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


End file.
